


Something That is His

by denna5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, kind of dark steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another chapter added.<br/>Written for this prompt.<br/>After all this years and after many tries finally a new law is established. From now on all subs have to wear a collar. Their parents as long as they are underage, their chaperons as long as they are unclaimed or their Doms when they are claimed.<br/>They don't evev have a say in this anymore, the freedom they had is abolished, they are literally slaves and their parents or chaperons can sell them to every Dom they want. The subs are not allowed to object, they only have to obey.<br/>Clint is the only sub in the team. Steve, Tony and Thor are Doms, Natasha and Bruce are neutrals. Natasha offers to be Clint's chaperon so that he can stay on the team but Steve refuses. He intents to collar Clint, wether he likes it or not, and he goes through with his plan, forces his collar on Clint.<br/>From now on Clint is Steve's property and Steve has every right to do with him whatever he wants. Fury didn't intervene, he knew that he would've lost Captain America if he hadn't agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have never written anything like this before and have no idea if it works. The idea just wouldn't leave me alone.

The collar looks good. Steve has thought so since he first got it. It is nothing too fancy, simple design, dark blue leather, adjustable with a silver buckle and no tag. Instead of that, Steve’s name is scratched into the leather, something he did himself after he bought it. When he has to replace it once it wears out, Steve may etch designs into the new one but for now his name works, shows his claim. Steve had found it beautiful from the moment he finished with it but now it looks even better.

It is on Clint’s throat, snug but not so tight that it will hurt him. It rests there, covers a bite mark that is just as much a claim and it moves slightly when Clint breathes softly, lost in sleep right now. Steve runs his fingers over it, marvels over how right it looks, how perfect it is on him. It may take some time for Clint to think the same thing but Steve doesn’t care. Clint’s thoughts won’t change the fact that he belongs to Steve now, that Steve has no intention of letting him go.

His fingers are still on the collar and they tug just slightly. It is not enough to wake Clint but it is enough to make him try to shift away from Steve’s touch. There is a bit of a frown on Steve’s face as he moves his fingers away from the collar, as his hands move Clint closer to him now. Clint still tries to move away in his sleep just a bit but Steve keeps him still, keeps Clint by his side, head settled against his chest. He stops moving after a little bit and Steve’s fingers go back to resting on the collar. That is something that will need to be fixed. Clint will respond to his touch even when he isn’t in drop, will not move away from him, there will be some training that will need to be done. There will be time for that, time for Clint to accept this, accept Steve, and time for Steve to enjoy what he has wanted for months now.  

*^*^*

Steve had woken up to a world that was very different, one in which he didn’t have anything or anyone, nothing that he could really call his own. He felt lost, needed something and it wasn’t until New York that anything really happened. It was the battle of New York that changed things, that made Steve become part of the avengers and with that came Steve’s introduction to Clint Barton.

He had found Clint beautiful from the moment he saw him, the picture in the debriefing packet not doing him justice. He looked worn, dark circles under his eyes, but even tired those eyes were pretty. Steve had found him attractive but there were much more important things to focus on at the time and when Clint had offered to help, Steve accepted it.

They fought, all of them, as a team and Steve watched all of them but his eyes kept drifting to Barton when there was a chance. He was good, very good, and Steve knew he had to be to have the position he did with his orientation, but it was still impressive. He was good with his bow, was very aware of his setting, had a good tactical mind, and he took to Steve’s orders well. That is probably what started the first spark of want , of need, the way Clint had responded to an order, Steve’s order, with a simple smirk and a my pleasure.

He fascinates Steve the more he learns about him and he finds himself trying to spend time with Clint after the battle, when they all move to the tower. It isn’t too difficult, Clint never leaves the tower, he isn’t cleared for any SHIELD missions and he is unclaimed. It is not like it was in Steve’s time, when subs didn’t have to be registered, when Bucky could walk out on his own with out anyone questioning his designation, when an unclaimed sub wouldn’t be met with suspicion. Things are different now and so Clint stays in the tower and Steve seeks him out when he can, talks to him and learns a little bit about him that way and also through his files.

Clint reminds him a bit of Bucky. It is just little hints of personality, little things that Steve sees in his small glimpses of Clint that makes him think of Bucky, of what he had so long ago. Bucky had been his, so strong and beautiful, and now he is gone and Steve hasn’t felt right since he fell off the train . Steve can’t have Bucky anymore but he still wants, needs someone, and the thought of having a sub again starts becoming more and more appealing as the days pass and Clint is right there, a temptation, an unclaimed sub that calls to the dom inside of Steve but he tries not to do anything about it.

*^*^*

Steve finds himself watching Clint more closely as days pass, finds himself drawing him on occasion. He tries not to be too obvious about it but he knows Clint has noticed, there is a tension in him whenever he is around Steve but he doesn’t say anything, just goes about his business. The circles under his eyes have grown darker and he is starting to seem irritated easily. Clint’s movements are jittery and his eyes dart to Steve constantly when they are in the same room. It reminds Steve of how Bucky would act sometimes and he finds himself asking Clint a question one day.

“Do you need to be dropped?”

Steve tries to not to avoid looking at Clint right now, is trying not to be embarrassed to ask the question. In his day, it had been considered rude. One did not ask a sub about drop unless you were in a relationship with them but now, everything is much more public and Steve had seen subs put into drop out in public, no one treating it as anything other than normal.

Clint doesn’t avoid looking at Steve, simply gets off the couch and starts to walk across the room .

“I could drop you, if you want.”

Steve keeps his voice light as he offers, tries to keep the want out of it. It has been such a long time and Steve wants to do this but Clint isn’t his and he feels like he needs to ask even if the rules now days say he doesn’t. Clint looks at him and something flickers across his face, confusion or maybe fear but then he is speaking.

“I’m fine.“

Clint isn’t fine, Steve can tell and he wants to drop him, wants to coax Clint into his head space, give him what he needs, but Clint isn’t his and so Steve stops himself from grabbing a hold of Clint’s arm as he walks past him. Clint stops at the door, speaks before he leaves Steve alone.

“Natasha will drop me in a few days, don’t report me. “

That is all Clint says and then Steve doesn’t see him the rest of the day or the next. He worries that Clint has left the tower until he sees him on the third day. What he sees then makes the longing in Steve grow just a little bit more.

*^*^*

Steve walks into one of the common rooms, seeking out Clint again. He wants to make sure that Clint knew Steve wasn’t going to report him for not agreeing to drop, that Steve had no intention of doing anything that might cause him to have to live the team.   As he looks around the room, his eyes find Clint quickly but the sight makes him freeze and Steve doesn’t say anything, doesn’t draw attention, simply watches for a few moments.

Natasha sits on one of the couches, Clint sits on the floor next to her legs, back against the couch. He sits still, so very still, no longer jittery like he was when Steve saw him last. Natasha’s fingers are in his hair and she is speaking softly to him and when Clint gives a nod to her words, Steve can see his face clearly. It is relaxed, no tension in it at all and his eyes look bright and his nod had been quick. Clint is in drop right now and Steve can’t look away from him.

He shouldn’t be watching this, should walk away. Steve is sure that at least Natasha knows he is here but he doesn’t turn away, just moves slightly so that he isn’t any closer but can see Clint just a little better.

He is beautiful like this, so calm and eager for touch if the way his head leans into Natasha’s fingers is any indication. He is only wearing a pair of sweats and even with how he is sitting, Steve can see how low they sit on his hips, how much skin he is showing and all of the scars that cover his chest and stomach. Steve is going to draw those scars latter. He keeps watching, wants to see more of this.

Her fingers have left his hair now and Clint is moving, rising and walking quickly to go get something from the little coffee table at the other couch. It is a box and Clint carries it back to Natasha, hands it over.

“Good boy.”

It is all the praise she gives him, that and running her fingers across Clint’s throat for a moment. Clint enjoys the praise, leans into the touch, and Steve stares transfixed as Clint once again sits down next to Natasha’s legs, perfectly content. He is waiting for a task and she opens up the box and pulls out a knife and a wet stone, hands them to Clint. Her voice is low as she tells Clint to sharpen it and he gives another nod and gets to work.

Steve stays a few minutes, watches Clint in his drop. He goes about his task quickly, answers Natasha’s questions promptly, leans and preens under each touch and compliment that she gives him. He is beautiful like this and Steve feels like it is wasted on Natasha. She is a neutral ,doesn’t need this, doesn’t need Clint. A bit of jealousy is starting to rise in Steve and so he leaves, even though he wants to watch Clint some more.

That night, as he lays in bed, he thinks about it, thinks about Clint. It had just been a little glimpse but it had been enough to trigger want deep inside of him. Steve tries to take care of the want as he lies in bed. His hand drops down, grabs a hold firmly and then he is thinking as he starts to move his hand up and down himself. Thinking about how Clint looked today, thinking about how Bucky had looked, and he finds a steady rhythm.

His hand feels good but Steve can’t help but wishes it was someone else’s. The first time he did this after he came out of the ice, he thought about Bucky’s hand, thought about Bucky. It was only natural to think of Bucky during times like these, he had been the first one to ever touch Steve like this. That first time after the ice, Steve touched himself and tried to make it feel like Bucky’s hand. It wasn’t quite right but he was able to remember how it felt, how Bucky had been, and that had been enough to get him to where he needed to be and it had made him feel better but only for a moment. When it was over, Steve was still alone and Bucky was still gone.

Tonight, he thinks about Bucky but after a few minutes, it isn’t his hand he is picturing anymore. It is Clint’s. Steve has stared at those hands, has drawn those fingers and now he has an image in his mind as to how they would look wrapped around his cock. His fingers would feel good, Steve is certain about that, and he pulls a little harder, thinks about how Clint had looked as he sharpened the knife, the way his fingers moved. It only takes a few more pulls, a few more thoughts about what Clint would do, and then it is over, a mess on Steve’s hand. He goes and cleans himself, and he tries not to think about how Clint would look cleaning the mess off of Steve’s hand, how his tongue would feel against Steve’s fingers.

*^*^*

Things keep changing as weeks pass and it quickly becomes apparent that Clint is only going to be able to stay on the team unclaimed for so long. There are lots of laws now about subs and a new one that is being worked on, one that would have each sub collared, claimed by someone. Clint has been able to remain unclaimed, his position as an agent allowing him a little more freedom than most subs but what happened with Loki and the new law getting ready is going to take that away from him. Steve knows from what he has learned about Clint that the idea of being claimed is one that Clint does not welcome but it will have to happen soon and the idea won’t leave Steve that the claim should be his.

It will be easier if Clint is claimed by an avenger when the time comes and out of the five of them, Steve is the best choice. Natasha and Bruce are both neutral, Thor is off planet most of the time, and Tony has a whole company to run. Steve doesn’t have much left in this world, just being Captain America, his team, he could take care of Clint without any problem. It will be nice to have someone again and Steve is pretty sure that he and Clint can work out well. It really does make the most sense and Steve finds himself getting a collar one day, keeps it in his room and doesn’t let anyone know about it. It isn’t anything that really needs to be discussed, only really involves him and Clint and Steve will tell him when the time is right.

He wants to get Clint used to the idea, wants to court him in a way before the law passes, before the collar has to be put on, but that proves difficult. Clint is keeping to himself more, avoiding Steve and Tony, and when Steve does sees him, it is usually for team business or he is with Natasha. He is almost always with Natasha and Steve can feel a curl of jealousy in his gut and it does not go away when he overhears the two of them talking one day.

“When the law passes, nothing has to change.”

Natasha’s voice is calm and it makes Steve stop, keeps out of sight. He doesn’t see them but he knows that she is with Clint and then there is a snort, a laugh almost but no humor in it.

“I’m going have to be collared, claimed. I say that is a big change.”

There is such defiance in his voice at the word claimed and it hurts something inside of Steve to hear it but it also makes him want to show Clint that it won’t be so bad, that being claimed isn’t some horrible thing. Steve stays there, listening as they go back and forth in their conversation.

“You won’t have to be claimed, just wear a collar. You’ve done that for missions before.”

“Not a dom’s collar. That makes it different. ”

Natasha’s next words make Steve freeze, clench up his fists.

“It doesn’t have to be a dom’s collar. I can chaperone you, have already told Fury, will tell the others when there is a chance.”

He can hear Clint say something else, can’t make out the words but he can hear the relief in his voice. This is something Steve hadn’t thought about it and it is making the jealousy rise in him even more. He walks away, doesn’t listen in anymore and he walks back to his room. He gets out the collar when he gets there, sits and thinks about what this means.

Natasha is going to offer to collar Clint. It would work, would be legal, and Clint would still be unclaimed, Steve would still be able to pursue him. It is something he should allow to happen but there is a part of Steve that doesn’t want Natasha putting a collar on Clint. There is a part of him that worries about how close they are, about how Natasha touches Clint without any hesitation, about how Natasha is the one Clint allows to drop him. Clint trusts Natasha, depends on her, and there is a part of Steve that hates that. Natasha doesn’t need a sub, doesn’t need Clint, but Steve does. He decides that the talk doesn’t change anything and that Clint will still wears his collar when the time comes.

Natasha is called away on a mission the next morning but before she goes, she tells them that she can be pulled away if it is needed, if the law passes and Steve tells her that won’t be necessary. She looks at him for just a moment and Steve is almost certain that she knows what he plans to do but then there isn’t any more time and she has to leave. Clint seems to retreat back to his room once she is gone but Steve knows that he won’t be able to hide away forever.

*^*^*

“The law is going to pass very soon. Hawkeye will be staying on the team.”

Steve stands in front of Fury as he says this and the man is watching him closely. Fury waits just a moment before nodding and then he speaks.

“Agent Romanoff has offered to chaperone him, she has on missions when it is required. We can get her back here as soon as it passes to give him the collar and then she can report back to her mission.”

Steve shake his head at this and he can see that Fury is about to protest but Steve speaks before he can.

“Keep her on the mission. He won’t be wearing her collar.”

This gets just a bit of a raised brow from Furry and Steve continues.

“He will wear mine. I’m the leader, it is my team, I’ll take care of Clint.”

He puts enough stress in his words that Fury understands the meaning right away. If Furry tries to have Clint wear a collar other than Steve’s, than Steve will leave. He doesn’t look particularly pleased about it but he gives a nod.

“Very well, Captain.”

Steve leaves the room after that. When he gets back to the tower, he sees Clint at the range firing arrow after arrow into the targets. He watches for just a few moments and when Clint catches him watching, he stops, picks up his bow and leaves. He won’t be able to avoid Steve forever and the next few days, Steve gets everything ready. It doesn’t take long at all and then it is time.

*^*^*

Steve has gotten everything ready and there is a huge amount of excitement running through him as he makes his way to the room that Clint has been using. He carries some things with him in his arms, has the collar resting in his pocket. This is going to be a very special moment and Steve knows that no one will be able to interfere. Natasha is still on her mission, Bruce is in his lab and Tony is attending a Stark Industries benefit and so it will be just him and Clint and Steve is at the door now, has Jarvis open it without informing Clint.

He walks in, puts most of his items down and makes his way to where he sees Clint sitting at a table, his bow in its case on top of the table and a bag at his feet. Clint’s is very stiff in his chair, shoulders tensed up, mouth set in a firm line, and when he turns and looks at Steve, there are dark circles under his eyes. He looks worn, more than he has since Loki, but when he looks at Steve his eyes are filled with defiance.

“ So my door can open, just won’t open for me. Thought I might run away, Cap?"

There is anger in Clint’s voice but Steve has been expecting it. He did have the door secured, didn’t want Clint trying to leave. This is going to happen, he is just going to have to accept it. He speaks calmly and Clint is watching him closely.

“The law passed today. You are going to have to have a collar to stay on the team.”

The tension seems to increase in the room and then Clint is rising from his chair, stays where he is and just stares at Steve as he speaks.

“And whose collar is that going to be? I already know that Nat isn’t going to be an option, is she?”

Steve doesn’t says anything, doesn’t move closer, simply tosses the collar to Clint his and Clint catches it, knows what it is right away. His fingers clench around it and Steve knows that there is going to be a fight pretty soon. He doesn’t mind, finds the anger in Clint’s eyes pretty, will like watching it fade soon enough.

“It is my collar. Put it on.”

Clint is still holding the collar and he loosens his grip on it just a bit.

“And if I don’t?”

There is such challenge in his voice. He is so stubborn but Steve knows that he will be able to get the collar on him .

“You have to, you don’t have a choice. The law says you have to be collared, claimed if possible. You put it on or I will.”

Clint is still, holds the collar. He makes no move to put it on and they stand there for a few minutes and then Clint is asking.

“Is this a collar or a claim?”

There is a hidden question there, the question of whether putting on the collar is just for show or if he is becoming Steve’s by putting it on. Steve isn’t going to lie.

“It is a claim. You’re going to be mine now, Clint.”

His voice is possessive and there is just a moment of stillness before Clint is moving, throwing the collar at Steve and making a break for the door. Steve doesn’t let him get very far, grabs ahold of him.

“This isn’t a bad thing, I’m going to take care of you.”

He wants his words to sound reassuring but Clint just keeps struggling, words being shouted now.

“I don’t need to be taken care of, I can do it myself.”

“You won’t have to, let this happen, I will drop you if I have to.”

It is a threat but it doesn’t make Clint stop fighting, instead he is trying to fight harder. Steve is going to have to force the drop to get the collar on Clint and he has never forced a drop before though he is certain he will be able to. With Bucky, he had never had to force a drop, force him to obey. They had known each other so very well, Bucky had trusted him, but with Clint, it is going to be different . Clint doesn’t trust him now but that will change. For now though, Steve needs to get the collar on him, get him claimed.

Clint is strong and quick but Steve is faster, stronger, gets Clint to the floor, puts his weight on top of him. He is still trying to fight out of Steve’s hold but Steve does his best to keep him there without breaking anything. Clint is still going to be bruised tomorrow but Steve will worry about that later.

“Listen to me, Clint. You need this, need me, just give in.”

He says this to Clint, keeps his voice commending and his hold strong. He can feel Clint underneath, feels his struggles and Steve decides to take a kiss now, crushes their lips together. Clint’s lips are soft but he is still trying to move away from him, from the kiss. Steve doesn’t let him, instead keeps kissing his lips for a few moments before trailing his lips across his jaw, getting closer to his throat.

“Stop, don’t.”

Clint has started to shake and his words are coming out strained. He is starting to get close to a drop, Steve is certain of it and he gets closer to his throat and Clint is still struggling but his head tilts a bit, his throat bared. It is just the sign Steve needs and so he starts kissing it, speaks words against it.

“You want this, want me. You’re mine now. Submit.”

It is instinct more than anything that has Steve biting down as he speaks, teeth going into flesh. There is a little cry from Clint and Steve puts just a little more pressure into the bite, breaks skin and then he is tasting blood, Clint’s blood. It seems to be what is needed and he can feel Clint’s breathing start to even out, can feel his body relax. He stops his bite, turns it into a kiss, kisses up Clint’s throat.

“Good, that’s good, just relax and listen, you’re mine.”

There is no more struggling now and Steve leans up so he can look at Clint now. His eyes are wide open, a bit of a hazy look to them, face relaxed and Steve knows that he is in drop now.

“You’re going to be my good boy now, aren’t you?”

There is an eager little nod and Steve moves just slightly so that there isn’t as much weight on Clint. He is beautiful like this and he is Steve’s now. It is nothing to sit up, to place a kiss on Clint’s forehead that he seems to melt under a little bit. There was blood on Steve’s lips from the bite and now there is a bit on Clint’s forehead and on his throat but Steve still find him beautiful.

“Sit up and take off your cloths. I want to see you.”

Steve gets up and Clint obeys quickly and it is only a few moment before Clint is bare in front of him. Steve tells him to go get the collar, to wait right here once he has. Steve goes to get the items he had brought and when he comes back, Clint is sitting down again with the collar in his hands. Steve kneels down next to him, opens up a bottle of water that he had brought with him. He takes a drink of it to clean the blood out of his mouth and then pours some over a washcloth. He starts to wash the blood off of Clint’s neck, knows the bite needs to be cleaned.

“You feel better now, don’t you?”

He asks Clint and when there starts to nod, Steve’s hand that isn’t holding the cloth cups his chin, stops it.

“I want to hear you say it.”

“Yes, I feel better.”

Clint’s voice is steady and there was no hesitation in obeying Steve. Steve smiles at this, continues cleaning the bite. He doesn’t clean Clint’s forehead yet, will leave that for latter. He grabs the collar off of Clint’s lap and then he places a kiss at his throat, at the bite, and then wraps the collar around his neck. He could have had Clint put it on but there is something that feels right with doing it himself and Steve buckles it, runs his fingers over it.

“Whose are you?”

He asks and there is no hesitation.

“Yours.”

The word sounds so sweet coming from Clint right now. Steve smiles at him and starts to touch him, runs his fingers down over the scars covering his body and Clint lets out little breaths at the touches, soft sighs. He is dropped so very deep now and Steve is pretty sure he hasn’t been dropping with any sort of regularity. That will change now.

He touches Clint for a little while, goes over every inch of skin. Clint leans into the touches and there is an eagerness to him right now. Steve has wanted this for a while and there is no reason to deny himself anymore and so he removes his own clothes.

“I want you to get me ready for you.”

It is a simple command and Clint knows exactly what Steve wants. His hand moves to Steve’s cock, fingers wrapping around it and starting to stroke it to hardness. His fingers feel as good as Steve had imagined them to. He praises Clint as he does this, puts his fingers in Clint’s hair. He makes him stop after a few moments, doesn’t want to come this early. He tells Clint to get himself ready, hands him the lube that he had brought with him and then Clint is putting it on his fingers. Steve watches as he puts a finger in, as he starts to stretch himself. It takes just a little bit of time before Clint seems stretched out enough and then Steve is taking him.

It has been so long since Steve has had this, so long since Bucky. It is different, Clint is different but Steve still enjoys it, still enjoys him. He is smaller than Bucky, smaller than Steve but he isn’t fragile by any means and when Steve thrusts a bit harder, Clint moans a little bit more. Steve increases his thrusts, wraps a hand around Clint’s cock and starts to stroke.

“Don’t come till I tell you to.”

There is a yes moaned out and Steve keeps going. Clint’s hole is tight and his hips rise a bit to meet Steve and when Steve leans to take kisses, Clint accepts them greedily. It is amazing and Steve can feel a tightness in his stomach, knows that he is about to come and so he lets him self do so, pulls out just a bit as it happens so that Clint is covered with it. He keeps stroking Clint, takes a few more kisses before whispering against his lips to come. Clint does, shakes with it a bit and soon Steve’s hand is coved with it.

He lifts his fingers to his mouth, tastes what Clint has left there. He tastes different than Bucky had, a little salter but Steve thinks he can get used to it. Clint is still laying on the floor and Steve moves his come covered hand to Clint’s inner thighs, touches the wetness there so that their come mixes on his fingers. He brings his fingers to Clint’s mouth and he doesn’t even have to say anything, Clint eagerly darting his tongue out to taste what is there.

“Such a good boy.”

Clint smiles around Steve’s fingers at the praise, continues to clean them eagerly. He is still dropped right now and Steve thinks he is going to keep him like this most of the evening. When Clint is done with his fingers, Steve cleans himself up a bit, puts on his cloths and has Clint do the same with out cleaning himself up. Clint won’t be wearing his clothes very long and Steve wants to clean him up later.

“Grab your things, we are going to our room now.”

Clint gets up at this, grabs the bow and his bag and then they are leaving this room and Clint won’t be returning to it. There is no reason for him to have a separate room now. They go to Steve’s room and Steve tells Clint to strip as soon as they get there, to go and wait in the bathroom, on the floor. Clint does so and Steve goes into the kitchen, pulls out the pot of soup he has already made, sits it on the stove and turns it on low. It will be ready soon.

Clint is waiting in the bathroom just as Steve told him to and it brings another smile to Steve’s face. He strips down as well and they shower as the soup heats. The spray of the shower is warm and Clint is so very sweet when he is in drop and Steve feels better than he has in months when Clint gives him little kisses as they get clean.

Steve dresses when they are done but he has Clint stay bare. He likes his body, likes to look at it right now, and if he thinks that Clint is going to get cold or something that he will have him put on cloths. Right now, it doesn’t seem needed.

When the soup is ready, Steve has Clint sit in his lap, feeds him little bites as he eats himself. This was something he hadn’t been able to do with Bucky, to care for him like this. Before the serum, Steve had been too weak to do too much physically, too small, and then after the serum, they were too busy and there was Peggy and then the train. He hadn’t been able to do this with Bucky, to have him sit in his lap like this, to feed him, but he can do it with Clint and he enjoys it.

Clint eats each spoonful of soup eagerly and Steve is pretty sure he hasn’t been eating as well as he should, just as the dark circles under his eyes tell Steve he isn’t getting enough sleep. Clint hasn’t been taking care of himself but now that won’t be a problem, Steve will make sure he gets what he needs.

“You need me, Clint. I’m going to take such good care of you, you’re going to be happy that you’re mine.”

Clint doesn’t say anything to this, simply finishes the soup that Steve offers him. The meal is finished quickly enough, everything put away and then Steve draws for a little while, Clint sitting against his legs, and he talks when Steve asks him to. It is a nice evening and it feels good to have Clint here, to have something that is his again.

It starts to get late and Steve can tell that Clint is starting to leave his drop. There is a little tension starting to return to his body and his eyes are starting to lose their hazy look. He wants to make sure Clint is on his way to rest when he comes out of it, doesn’t want Clint to fight and wear himself out anymore than he already has so he has Clint go to the bed room with him and Steve takes him again. He makes sure to go hard, to wear Clint out and when Clint comes, he is shaking and his eyes have lost all their haziness.

“Why?”

The word is choked out and there is a bit of anger in Clint’s eyes but he is so tired, there isn’t much fight in him right now. Steve pulls out of him, doesn’t let Clint get up, makes him settle against the bed, his head against the pillows.

“I want you.”

It really is a truthful answer and he brushes his lips against Clint’s forehead. He moves his head away from the kiss but Steve simply puts his hand in Clint’s hair and starts stroking it gently.

“ You need to sleep. Rest.”

It is a command and Steve knows that Clint doesn’t want to listen but he is so very worn down right now. It only takes a few minutes of Steve stroking his hair and holding him still and then Clint is asleep. Steve gets up after a few minutes, makes sure the lights are off and then he climbs into bed with Clint.

*^*^*

Clint’s head is a warm weight on his chest and Steve keeps his fingers near the collar. He stays awake for a little bit, makes some plans in his head. There will be a bit to do tomorrow, some things to take care of. He is going to have to keep Clint away from the others for a little bit, will need to limit his contact with people other than Steve, especially Natasha. He needs Clint to respond to him, to listen to him, to be his. It may take a little bit of time but Steve can wait. He has something that is his again and he isn’t going to lose it this time. With that thought in his head, he wraps his arms around Clint a little tighter and then drifts off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this world wouldn't quite leave me alone so I wrote a bit more. May add even more if I come up with anything else. Hope you enjoy.

Steve sleeps with Clint in his arms the whole night. He is a comfortable warmth next to him and Steve sleeps better than he has since he woke up from the ice. When he wakes, Clint is still asleep and Steve just stays in bed a few minutes, fingers once again going to the collar and the bite mark. He touches it for just a little bit, making sure to keep Clint from moving away. He is still asleep, seems tired and so Steve decides to let him rest, kisses him on the forehead as he gets up. Bucky had always seemed to sleep better after a drop and Steve thinks Clint might be the same. He wraps the blankets tighter around Clint, makes sure his head is resting on the pillows and then he leaves him.

The first thing Steve does after dressing is to get the paperwork that he has already filled out mailed. The collar makes everything official but there is still registration and Steve doesn’t want anything to interfere with this, for anyone to try to find a loophole to take him away. He leaves his room, makes sure that it is locked up and that Clint can’t leave, and then he goes to send the papers out. Once they are sent, he starts to make his way back up to his room when he runs into Tony.

“So Barton’s yours now. You tell Romanoff about it yet?”

The words are out of Tony’s mouth quickly and Steve doesn’t bother asking how he knows about the claim, it is his tower and no doubt Jarvis informs him of everything. It shouldn’t be a problem, Tony has Pepper and so there would be no reason for Tony to try to claim Clint as well. His question about Natasha sounds curious more than anything and Steve sees no harm in answering it.

“No. I don’t see how it is her business.”

As far as Steve is concerned, it isn’t any of Natasha’s business. She is Clint’s friend but that is the only real claim she has over him, she doesn’t need Clint to be anything else.

“I don’t know if she will see it that way but hey, your sub now, your rules. He staying in your rooms?“

Tony asks and Steve gives just a nod, is ready to end this conversation so he does, tells Tony that they aren’t to be disturbed unless needed for at least a week. Tony just gives a shrug at this, says sure and walks away. Steve doesn’t waste anytime after that getting back to his rooms and he is only mildly surprised when he walks in to find Clint awake and dressed, waiting just outside the door. He hasn’t taken the collar off but his eyes are angry and Steve catches the punch thrown at him.

“How long did you have this planned, you fucker?”

There is such anger in his voice and something that almost sounds like betrayal and he is trying to get his fist out of Steve’s hold, lashes out with his other arm as well. Steve calmly restrains, holds him tight with Clint’s back against his chest as he answers the question.

“A few months. I wanted to talk to you about it, but you were never around. Doesn’t matter now, you’re mine and you will get used to it.”

He moves so that he is only holding Clint with one arm now and his free hand comes to Clint’s throat at his last words, sticks a finger under the collar so that it is rubbing against the bite mark. He can feel Clint shift in his hold a bit at this, it is still very tender after all and it means more than the collar does in some ways. Steve hadn’t been planning to mark Clint quite so soon, he had waited a year after they first started their physical relationship before marking Bucky, but it had seemed right at the time and Steve thinks it may help quicken their bond, help his claim settle faster.

“Don’t touch me.”

Clint practically growls the words, tries to get Steve to move his finger away. Steve holds him a little tighter and keeps his finger at the mark. He can feel Clint breathe and he knows that his breath isn’t quickening only due to dislike or fear.

“I like touching you and I know that you like it too.”

Steve feels just a little bit bold right now and Clint is his after all and so he leans closer to Clint, places a kiss against his hair. Clint is still struggling, tries to move his head away, grits out more words as he does so.

“You don’t know me, don’t pretend that you do.”

There is anger and irritation in Clint’s voice and Steve knows that they need to talk more. He move his finger away from the mark now, loosens his hold for just a moment so that he can spin Clint so that he is facing Steve, so that he can see his face. He looks straight at Steve, mouth set in a scowl, eyes not moving away from Steve’s and full of fight. He is beautiful like this just as he was beautiful last night when he was sweet for him. Steve speaks now, keeps his voice calm.

“I don’t know you well, not yet, but I will. We are going to get to know each, you are mine now, and there is nothing that can change it. Now, have you already ate?”

The question seems to startle Clint just a bit and he doesn’t answer right away. Steve still has a hold   Clint’s arms and he puts just a bit of pressure into his grip now.

“When I ask a question, you need to answer.”

He says this as his grip tightens a little more, enough that it must hurt but Clint doesn’t wince, simply grits out a word.

“No. “

It could be the answer to his question or it could be Clint being defiant. Steve squeezes his arms just a little tighter. Clint’s nostrils flare and his eyes widen just a bit but it still isn’t a wince of pain and Steve almost wants to praise him for being so strong but praise will come later, for now Steve needs clarification on Clint’s answer.

“No what?”

He keeps the pressure right where it is at, can increase it if he doesn’t get an answer soon. He doesn’t have to increase the pressure.

“No, I haven’t ate breakfast.”

The answer still holds a bit of bite, was gritted out but at least Steve doesn’t have to push more right now. Instead, he gives Clint a smile, loosens his grip and rubs Clint’s arms where he had to press down.

“Good, we can eat together now and then discuss a few things after.”

Clint doesn’t look happy but Steve isn’t too worried about it. He keeps ahold of one of Clint’s arms and takes him to the kitchen. When they are there, Steve lets go of him and tells him that if he tries to leave the kitchen before breakfast is finished, that Steve will drag him back here by force. It is enough of a warning that Clint doesn’t leave as he helps Steve get food ready but it doesn’t stop him from glaring at Steve quite a bit right now.

When the food is ready, Steve thinks about having Clint sit in his lap to feed him like he did last night but Clint isn’t in drop right now and Steve doesn’t think it would go over well right now. It is something they can work up to if Steve decides that he wants to feed Clint for every meal and not just the ones he has during drop so this morning he sets the plates down and sits down, gestures for Clint to do the same. There is a pause, a few seconds hesitation and then Clint sits down next to Steve but makes no move to touch his food yet. Steve takes a few bites of his own food before saying anything.

“You need to eat. You saw me make it, there isn’t anything wrong with it.”

Steve had made certain that Clint had seen every part of the meal being prepared. He needs him to start trusting him, to start to learn that Steve has no intent to hurt him, that Steve taking care of him is for the best. It is going to take time if the shake of Clint’s head and the words that accompany it are any sign.

“Not hungry.”

Steve doesn’t believe him, waits a few more moments, eats a few more bites himself. Minutes pass, half of Steve’s plate is gone now and Clint’s remains untouched. He hasn’t even taken a drink of the coffee Steve poured for him, black and strong like Steve has seen him drink before. He just sits there and Steve waits one more minute before speaking, before giving Clint a warning.

“You have two choices, you can eat by yourself or I can feed you. It is up to you.”

He has placed his fork down at his words, waits for Clint’s choice. A minute passes and Steve gets ready to get up when Clint finally picks up his fork and takes a bite of his eggs. He doesn’t look at Steve but that is alright, at least he is listening.

“Good choice.”

Steve says this, places his hand on the back of Clint’s neck, rubs a few circles into the skin there, fingers brushing against the collar. Clint tenses up at the touch and Steve moves his hand after a moment, goes back to eating his own breakfast and Clint does the same. A few minutes pass quietly before Clint speaks.

“I want to know where you put my bow.”

It is a demand, not a question, and Clint has put his fork down again, puts his hands in his lap. There is still more than half a plate of food left and he is looking at Steve, that same stubbornness in his gaze that he had before. Steve waits a moment, takes a the last few bites of his own food before speaking.

“It is safe. I will show you later but first you need to finish your whole plate. You haven’t been eating enough.”

Clint still doesn’t make a move to touch his food, in fact after a moment he pushes his plate away.

“I don’t need you to tell me how much I need to eat, I don’t need you to take care of me.”

The words are pure stubbornness once again and Steve leans towards Clint once again, places his hand on the back of Clint’s neck. He gives it a squeeze as he speaks, voice low and with authority.

“You are mine to care for now and I am not letting you leave this table till you finish your breakfast. I know that it will take time for you to get used to this but I really have no desire to hurt you anymore than I have to. Finish your food so we can get on with the rest of our day.”

He grabs Clint’s plate with his other hand, moves it back to Clint. He still makes no move to go back to it and so Steve squeezes his neck again and he can see Clint grimace at it but no sound escapes his mouth. He keeps his hand there as he speaks again.

“Remember the choice I gave you earlier. It still stands. We will sit here till your plate is empty, one way or another.”

It is tempting to put him in sub space again, to drop him, but Steve wants to save that for later. Clint needs to listen to Steve even when he isn’t dropped, needs to trust him, and so for now Steve simply puts a little more pressure against Clint’s neck. He is careful right now not to touch the bite mark, doesn’t want the touching of that to be associated with pain, with the threat of punishment. Clint tries to squirm out of his hold but Steve does not allow it. He means what he has said about not letting Clint leave the table until the food is gone. A few moments pass and Steve grabs the fork, starts to get ready to feed Clint himself but then the fork is snatched from his hand, Clint taking it and almost viciously scooping some of his eggs on to it before bringing it to his mouth.

Steve stops pressing on his neck now, moves his hand away. He scoots his chair just a bit closer to Clint now, sits close to Clint as he watches him eat. He puts his hand back on Clint’s neck whenever it looks like he may stop eating again. It is a warning that is heeded most of the time and as Clint finishes his food, Steve simply keeps his hand at his neck and rubs little circles on it and tells him what a good choice he is making. It takes a while but Clint does finish the whole plate and Steve is pleased that he ate everything, places a kiss against Clint’s forehead when he takes the plate away.

*^*^*

Their first day passes relatively easily, a few bouts of stubbornness from Clint but Steve deals with them the best that he can. Bucky could be stubborn at times so it isn’t anything Steve hasn’t dealt with before. He keeps his word, shows Clint where he put the bow. He doesn’t let Clint take it out of the cabinet, doesn’t let him touch it till he looks him over again, makes sure not too much damage was done from the night before. Clint is bruised and he isn’t pleased when Steve makes him show each mark but once Steve is assured that it is in fact only bruises, he does get the bow out of the cabinet, goes with Clint when he takes it down to the range.

Clint takes care of a few targets, shoots for a while and Steve watches him the whole time. He is beautiful when he shoots, just like Bucky was, and Steve allows himself a moment of missing Bucky but it isn’t as painful as it used to be. He misses Bucky, will always miss Bucky, but he has Clint now and that makes the pain a little less. This won’t be the same as it was with Bucky but Steve knows that it will still be something good once Clint adjusts to this, once Clint understands just how much they need each other. It won’t happen today, will take time and for now Steve simply watches Clint shoot.

He doesn’t talk to him as he shoots, just lets Clint get out some of his frustrations this way, is just glad that Clint doesn’t turn the bow towards him. He obviously isn’t thrilled about being claimed but Clint also knows that if it isn’t Steve, it will be someone else, someone who probably wouldn’t let him stay on the team, someone who won’t let him have his bow. When Clint is done with the range, they go back upstairs and Steve takes the bow away from him, puts it back in the cabinet.

The day is mostly spent in their rooms, Steve making sure that Clint knows that the rooms are his now as well. He lays out a few rules for Clint, lets him know some of Steve’s expectations, but not too many, not yet. Steve is still figuring out just what he wants, just how things should go. With Bucky, it had been simpler, they had known each other for years, shifting into lovers from friends, then belonging to each other, and it had been a slow steady process. With Clint, everything has happened quite a bit faster, he hasn’t even had time to court him. There is a part of Steve that wishes that things could have gone differently, but a large part of him doesn’t care. He needs Clint, Clint needs him, and Clint is his now, bears his mark. They will fit together, Steve is sure of it, it will just take a little time.

The day passes and soon it is getting later, almost time for bed. This is when Clint becomes stubborn again, refuses to go to the bedroom with Steve.

“I will sleep on the couch.”

He stands near said couch, arms at his side but he stands alert, eyes staring straight at Steve’s. Steve doesn’t look away but he doesn’t move any closer to Clint, not yet. Instead, he speaks, voice firm but not threatening.

“That is not an option. We will share the bed.”

Clint doesn’t shake his head no, doesn’t say anything, but he still doesn’t move to the bedroom. He just stands there, a stubborn glint in his eyes and Steve moves closer to him. Clint doesn’t take a step back even as Steve is just an inch away from him. It is admirable in a way, this stubbornness, how Clint won’t just give in right now. There are some things that Steve is willing to allow Clint to be stubborn on but this is not one of them.

“This is a choice again, you walk to the bed on your own or I carry you there. You have about a minute to decide.”

Steve says this simple and waits the minute to pass. Clint is still silent, still stands alert, and his eyes never leave Steve’s. The minute is over soon enough and Steve asks for Clint’s choice. Clint says nothing, just simply moves but he does not take a step to the bedroom, instead moves closer to the couch and Steve reacts almost instantly. He moves closer to Clint, grabs a hold of him. Clint tries to shift out of his hold but Steve does not allow it. They struggle for a bit but Steve gets Clint up on his shoulder, carries him to the bedroom just as he said he would, places him on the bed. He moves away from the bed just long enough to turn off the light and then he is back there, makes sure that Clint doesn’t get up from the bed. He wraps his arms around Clint as soon as he is lying down, draws Clint close to him. He can feel the tension in Clint’s body but Steve knows that he will get used to lying with Steve like this soon enough. Clint is still quiet and Steve doesn’t say anything right now either, simply holds Clint to him, places a kiss on his forehead. It takes a while but Clint does fall asleep before Steve, his breathing evening out and his body relaxes in sleep. Steve falls asleep soon after, arms still wrapped around Clint.

*^*^*

The next couple days pass and Clint is still stubborn but Steve knows that it will get better soon. He hasn’t been put under since that first night and Steve knows that it will need to be done again soon but he waits for the right time. In the mean while, he gets information from Clint, asks him questions about his drop, about what Clint likes, what he doesn’t. Some questions are answered, some are not, and one afternoon Clint asks Steve a question of his own.

“You had a sub before, didn’t you?”

They are sitting on the couch, Clint right next to Steve, and Steve turns to him and gives a nod. He isn’t going to hide Bucky from Clint.

“It wasn’t in your file.”

Clint says this and there is curiosity in his voice. Steve is fine with talking about this with Clint, has been wanting to tell him about Bucky and now seems like a good time since Clint brought it up.

“Back then, we didn’t have to file it and Bucky never officially registered as a sub. We were together since we both differentiated, were still together till the train. You remind me of him.”

A bit of anger crosses over Clint’s face at those last words and he stares straight at Steve right now as he speaks, voice bitter.

“So that is what all this is about, I’m just some replacement because your sub is gone.”

Steve shakes his head at this, brings his hand to rest on Clint’s throat, touches the collar, the mark that lies under it and speaks.

“You are not a replacement.”

Steve means it. Clint isn’t Bucky but Steve wants him just the same. Clint shifts a bit under his touch and mutters a sure under his breath and looks away from Steve.  He is so tense right now and Steve feels an inch under his skin, wants to prove to Clint right now that he is Steve’s, that Steve wants him. Steve moves just a bit closer to Clint now, keeps his hand on the mark, leans close to him and speaks again.

“You’re mine and I take care of you, need you. I can show you, let me drop you now.”

Clint shakes his head and tries to move away a bit but Steve doesn’t allow it .

“I don’t need it.”

He says this but Steve doesn’t believe him and tells him that it will be alright, that he doesn’t have to stay under long, that Steve will be good to him, but Clint still refuses it. Steve grabs Clint now, pulls him into his lap as he struggles a bit.

“I can force it if I need to but I don’t want to hurt you. Be good and drop for me.”

Steve says this to Clint as he strokes Clint’s hair, keeps him close, and he had made sure his voice was firm, commanding. This would have been enough for Bucky but Clint is still all tensed up, refuses to go under though Steve thinks maybe he wants to. Steve wanted so badly to be able to coax Clint down gently this time but it is not going to happen today, he is going to have to force him again, Steve can already tell.

Clint struggles in his lap, struggles to move away from Steve but Steve keeps him there, keeps touching him and encouraging him to drop it. It isn’t enough, not quite yet, and so Steve allows Clint to get up, to move from his lap but only for a few minutes before he forces Clint down to the ground, pins him to it just like he had before. He kisses Clint now, lets the kisses be rough and possessive and Clint still fights it but Steve knows that he is starting to go under, just needs a little more push and so Steve’s mouth leaves Clint’s, moves to his throat. Steve moves the collar just a bit with his right hand and then he places his mouth on the mark, kisses it gently before sucking on it. He doesn’t bite down this time, just applies pressure to it and Clint lets out a whimper now and Steve knows he is dropping. He moves his mouth away, trails kisses along Clint’s throat and against the collar, words of praise and possession in between each kiss and Clint’s body relaxes under his now and Steve moves after a few minutes and when he looks at Clint, he is in drop, face relaxed and eyes staring right at Steve, that sweet hazy look in them again.

“There is my good boy again.”

Steve murmurs this as he helps Clint to sit up, as his hands move to Clint’s shirt. He undresses Clint this time, hands lingering over every inch of skin that gets exposed. Soon enough his sub is bare before him again and Steve has him come to the couch, sit on the floor near it, leaning next to Steve’s legs as Steve runs fingers through Clint’s hair. Clint leans into the touch and he is eager just like he had been the first time.

“You are so good for me, why do you fight so hard to not drop?”

He asks the question out loud, doesn’t quite expect an answer but Clint gives one, voice honest and he nuzzles against Steve’s knee right now.

“I have never dropped without a fight, don’t know how.”

Something clicks in Steve’s head now with that answer, some of what he had read in Clint’s file making a bit more sense. Clint’s early drops must have been forced, it is possible that all of Clint’s drops have been forced, maybe even the ones he has had with Natasha. It makes something in Steve’s stomach clench up just a bit but he just gives Clint a nod right now, keeps his fingers calmly stroking his hair.

“We will have to work on that then. For now, I think it is time for a shower again. Go to the bathroom, wait on the floor for me again.”

Clint gives a nod, places a kiss on Steve’s knee as he gets up and obeys the order. Steve waits just a few minutes before shedding his own clothes and making his way to the bathroom. He has a goal in mind now, will need to train Clint to drop for him without the fighting, but all that can wait for a little bit. For now, he is going to enjoy Clint’s drop, make certain he enjoys it as well.

*^*^*


End file.
